fake_harry_potterfandomcom-20200216-history
Alfie Campbell
Sam Ainsley: ''WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST KARATE-KICK HIM?'' Alfie Campbell: ''BECAUSE HE INSULTED MINE AND HARRY'S PARENTS, THAT'S WHY. HIS AREN'T DEAD!'' Sam and Alfie on Alfie's aggression. Alfie Campbell was a half-blood wizard born on the 4 March 1980 in Scotland. He lived as a normal Muggle boy with Sam, Sayef, Adam and some others until he found out he had been accepted into Hogwarts. (although he did turn Snapes' hair orange). He met Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on the Hogwarts Express and was instantly friends with them. He shared a room with Sam, Adam and Bailey until him and Sam were moved to go with Ron and Harry in 1994. In his first year, he helped discover the chamber where the Philosopher's Stone lay, before expertedly flying a broom to catch some keys. In his second year, he helped Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sam discover the Chamber of Secrets, before helping Harry slay Voldemort's Basilisk. In his third year, he became a toucan Animagus, although Unregistered and helped both Harry and Hermione save Sirius Black from the Kiss. In the fourth year, Alfie was selected by the Goblet of Fire as the third Triwizard Champion, along with Viktor Krum, Fleur Weasley (nee ''Delacour)'' and Harry Potter, although he didn't participate in the third task due to a broken nose and concussion. In the fifth year, Alfie helped form Dumbledore's Army and joined the Order of the Phoenix to help stop Voldemort. He also battled in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, where he killed Lestrange Snr. by breaking his neck using skills taught to him by Sam (a Muggle art of fighting named Karate) In the sixth year, Alfie helped Harry discover his first Horcrux and also fought in the Battle of Astronomy Tower. In his seventh year, Alfie helped Sam, Harry, Ron and Hermione hunt Horcruxes. He is also the only person in history known to break a Shield Charm without a wand, where he broke Hermione's whilst lashing out at Ron for taunting his parents. Early life (1980-1991) Alfie was known to be very clever, but not much is known about his early life until he was knocked out by Antonin Dolohov in 1991. Hogwarts years (1991-1997) Alfie mostly enjoyed Hogwarts, and his favourite lessons were Flying and Lupin's Defence Against The Dark Arts. The only lessons he struggled on were Divination, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Physical appearance Alfie had long, blonde-ish brown hair on the top of his head which was shaved short on the sides. He dyed it blue in the summer of 1995. In his first year, he was described as, 'quite chubby', but became more athletic throughout the year and became one of the fittest pupils in the year. He was also very strong, at one point being able to 'kill a person with one punch'. Despite his strength, he had very few visible muscles and was often highly underestimated in terms of strength. He was fancied by two girls, Padma Patil and Hannah Abbot, as well, and they were very jealous of Hermione Granger. Personality and traits Alfie was quite clever and was very protective of his friends and family, shown when he lashed out at Ron Weasley for insulting his parents and Bellatrix Lestrange when insulting Hermione Granger. He was also a very skilled martial-artist and swimmer, both shown when tested by Sam in 1996. Magical abilities and skills Alfie Campbell: ''I dunno, I just, sort of drift off for a sec and then, boom, I'm invisible.'' Albus Dumbledore: ''Hmm... very rare... very rare indeed... I'll look into it'' Alfie and Albus Dumbledore on his rare Invisibility talent. Magical aptitude: Alfie was very good at magic, gaining 9 O.W.Ls. He was also able to go invisible whenever he liked, become an Animagus and even see into the future. He also did non-verbal wandless magic even before he started Hogwarts; a very rare aptitude. Non-verbal and wandless magic: Alfie was very skilled at both non-verbal and wandless magic, being able to go invisible and change Snape's hair colour even before his first year. He could also do the Cruciatus Curse without incantation. Duelling: Sam Ainsley: ''God, Alfie, you can be scary sometimes, you know, work on accuracy a bit.'' Sam on Alfie's Duelling skills Alfie was very skilled at duelling, mastering a lot of offensive and defensive spells, including the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse (although he never used it). Physical combat: Once trained by Sam Ainsley in 1994, Alfie was an extremely good mixed martial-artist, and had the potential to kill someone whenever he liked. He proved this countless times, most notably when he broke Hermione's shield charm and in the Battle of Hogwarts when he broke Antonin Dolohov's jaw with a kick. Defence Against The Dark Arts: Alfie mastered the Patronus Charm (although at one point he thought he had no happy memories left), the Memory Charm, the Blasting Curse and other defensive curses, including Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus ''and ''Impedentio. Charms: Alfie was quite good at Charms, managing a Patronus Charm at an exceptionally young age, also using a Memory Charm once. Transfiguration: Alfie is able to change into a toucan Animagus at any time, and was also quite good at Human Transfiguration, disguising the others in his seventh year. Dark charms: Although he wasn't a Dark wizard himself, he was able to cast the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange at Malfoy Manor, and nearly hit Gregory Goyle with the Avada Kedavra ''during the Battle of Hogwarts. Apparition: Alfie was very good at Apparition, managing to easily complete his test. Logical thinking and intelligence: He was noted to be very intelligent, with quick reactions and the skills to become a 'Perfect Auror', as stated by Alastor Moody in 1996. He was also very good at solving puzzles, although he did struggle with riddles. Quidditch: Alfie was an incredible Quidditch player, being Gryffindor Chaser from 1991-1997. Possessions 11' rowan wand: Alfie got his 11' Rowan phoenix feather core wand from Ollivander in 1991. It was stolen in 1998 but Alfie got it back by becoming a toucan and repeatedly pecking the thief (whose name is unknown). Omnioculars: Alfie used the Omnioculars for the Quidditch World Cup in 1994. It is unknown if he kept it. Criki: His brown owl used to be called Cooki, but it's name was changed as Ron kept mistaking it for an actual cookie. Dress robes: He wore them to the Yule Ball in 1994. It is unknown if they were used again. Scotland and Ireland Quidditch robes: Alfie wore his Ireland robes to the 1994 World Cup, and Scotland to the 2014 World Cup. Watch: He owned this from 1992 to 1997, where it was destroyed by ''Bombarda Maxima. Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4: He bought the Lamborghini in around 2013. It was involved in a high-speed chase in 2020 between Sam, Alfie and Delphi. It escaped unharmed after Sam disintigrated the motorcycle and it sped off. AK-47: He got an AK-47 machine gun from the FBI in 2017. Relationships Hermione Granger Bellatrix Lestrange: ''Stop wriggling, you filthy Mudblood, or I'll slit your throat with this knife.'' Alfie Campbell: ''DON'T CALL HER THAT, YOU - (Alfie said a word so bad it made Harry gasp) OH, 'Crucio'.'' Alfie's protectiveness of Hermione Hermione was his girlfriend, and eventually his wife. They were good friends for a long time, their only real argument when she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. They kissed before the Battle of Hogwarts, and eventually had two sons and a daughter. Apparently, he foresaw his future in the Mirror of Erised, where he saw him, Hermione, their three children and his dead parents. Harry Potter Harry and Alfie were best friends, and Alfie often stuck up for Harry whenever he was bullied. Harry was also named the godfather of Alfie's eldest son, Luke Samuel Campbell. Ron Weasley Although they were best friends most of the time, they sometimes argued, notably when Alfie smashed Ron's Viktor Krum figurine, and when Ron insulted him and Harry's parents. They often helped each other, such as when Alfie volunteered to help Ron in tests. Sam Ainsley They were best friends pretty much all the time, and Sam even agreed to teach Alfie karate. Their only notable argument was how to deal with Bellatrix Lestrange, as Alfie thought they should use the Cruciatus Curse a lot, but Sam suggested the Avada Kedavra. Viktor Krum Alfie was jealous of Krum going to the Ball with Hermione, and he, as a result, smashed Ron's Krum figurine. It was noted that the jealousy continued through Hogwarts years, as at Bill Weasley's wedding, Alfie asked Hermione to dance to avoid Krum, but he was disappointed to find out Alfie and Hermione were 'sort of' a couple. In 2014, however, Alfie and Krum shook hands at the Quidditch World Cup, and Krum even joined the D.A (although unofficially and with no purpose). Sayef Ahmed Sayef and Alfie were best friends, and although Alfie hated his constant 'snogging' of Parvati Patil, they maintained a friendship, and Sayef became the godfather of him and Hermione's second son, Harry Albus. Adam Spires Alfie and Adam were friends and founders of the D.A, and they battled together 3 times. Weasley family Alfie Campbell:'' Honestly! I hate him! He's such a snob, Ron, isn't he.'' Alfie on Percy Weasley Through his friendship with Ron and Ginny Weasley, he was friends with most of the Weasley family, the only one he hated was Percy, as he thought he was a huge snob. As he was friends with Ron, the Weasleys invited him to stay over the summer, and, when Alfie's parents died, Mr and Mrs Weasley were like parents to him. After he finished Hogwarts. he stayed with the Weasleys for 2 years until he married Hermione. Children After the Second Wizarding War, Alfie had 3 children named Luke Samuel Campbell, Harry Albus Campbell and Rose Granger Rose and Harry started Hogwarts in 2017, along with godcousin Albus Potter. Harry was very close to Alfie, considering he was extremely good at Quidditch. Rose was also close to him. Luke also inherited his fathers' Quidditch skills and eventually became a Quidditch player himself. Padma Patil Although Alfie didn't know Padma very well, he went to the Yule Ball with her, and she was extremely disappointed when Alfie stormed off, as she had a crush on him. Alfie was usually found her very annoying, though, and often ran away from her a lot. Neville Longbottom Alfie was good friends with Neville. They met on the train in first year when Neville was searching for his pet toad Trevor. He repeatedly helped Neville, especially in Defence Against The Dark Arts, where Neville struggled most. Alfie battled beside Neville in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Battle of Astronomy Tower and Battle of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy Alfie despised Draco Malfoy, and never hesitated to lash out at him whenever he wanted. They met in first year, where Draco wanted Alfie and Sam to join his group of 'thugs' from Slytherin. They denied, and both instantly hated each other. This was shown a lot, especially when Malfoy called Hermione a 'Mudblood' and Alfie kicked him hard in the shins. This hatred obviously continued into adulthood, as Alfie told Rose to 'destroy Scorpius' in every test. The hatred eventually faded, though, when Malfoy married Astoria Greengrass , someone who supported Muggle rights. This led to Malfoy becoming an all-round better person. Keem Jones Keem Jones, a pure-blood wizard, was Alfie's boss at the FBI until he and Sam discovered Keem worked for the terrorists they were hunting down. After a gunfight in Iran, Alfie shot him with an AK-47, killing him. It was shown that Alfie was very loyal to Keem, despite instantly betraying him when discovering his alliance with Ralph Lesborne and Jay Grinnon. =